In general, golf beginners learn a swing posture through practice in an indoor golf practice range, and then enjoy golf in a field. In order to effectively facilitate the practice of the swing posture, a golf swing training machine is used.
In such a golf swing training machine 3, as shown in FIG. 11, one tee (T) is installed at a striking point (P) on a training board 10, and a golf ball automatically supplied from a golf ball supply device 50 under the control of a microcomputer 40 is laid on the tee (T). Thus, whenever a golf ball is supplied onto the tee (T) at the striking point (P), a trainee aims at the golf ball laid on the tee (T), and then strikes the golf ball with a club, thus practicing a swing. Here, non-described reference numeral 70 represents a power supply module.
Most golf beginners assume a natural swing posture when they strike a tee, on which a golf ball is not laid, but assume an unstable swing posture, such as a head-up, due to excessively large strength supplied into their bodies caused by a heavy mental burden for more satisfactorily striking a golf ball on the tee when they substantially aims at the golf ball on the tee and strike the golf ball.
The above problems can be corrected also through repeated swing practice. However, the golf beginners must repeat the swing practice for a long period of time, and thus the efficiency for requiring great skill is lowered.